telefangfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Evolution
Evolution is part of all three games, Telefang, Dino Device and Bugsite. However, evolution chains vary among game versions, and some may come up to be very complex. These guidelines will help you add in an evolution chain to a Denjuu, Dino or Bug article easily. The template The evolution template is universal in Wikifang; which means it can apply for every game, every version. The general form of the template is as such (using Tsunonasu's evolution line as an example): And will produce as such: The template should always contain the parameters: in, no and stage, which will give the most basic chain - a single unevolvable one. The parameters follow this format: * no: The number of the Denjuu, Dino or Bug. * stage: The evolution stage, according to the game. So in Telefang 1, the stages are Natural Denjuu, Big Denjuu, etc. while in Telefang 2 they are Basic, Natural-1 etc. * req: The requirement to evolve to this stage. Only applies for evolutions after the first stage. One Denjuu can only evolve from a max of one Denjuu, and no two Denjuu will evolve to the same one (same for other games). Split chains As you can see above, the evolution chain is linear - it is a fixed evolution process and Tsunonasu will ultimately evolve to Gigagigas. The parameters are straightforward - the first evolution's parameters are "no" and "stage". The number allocated to the second evolution would thus be two, and the parameter for the requirement for evolving to the second evolution is "req2", and the parameters for the second evolution are "no2" and "stage2", and so on and so forth. The number allocations are according to the evolution stage. However, what if it can evolve to two possible evolutions? Take Crypto's for example. Cryptoride can evolve to either Cryptoburn at level 40, or mod evolve to Cryptoarm using a . Cryptoburn can then either evolve to Cryptoknight at level 60 or Cryptosnipe using a . This evolution chain isn't linear at all, and thus a more complex system is needed. Taking Crypto's evolution as an example again, the third generation is where two possible evolutions exist (Cryptoburn or Cryptoarm). Instead of giving both of them the same number (three) which means giving them the same parameters (no3 and stage3), letters can be appended to the end of the numbers when one Denjuu can evolve to different possible evolutions. Thus, the numbers allocated would be 3a and 3b for Cryptoburn and Cryptoarm respectively, making their parameters "req3a", "no3a", "stage3a" and "req3b", "no3b", "stage3b". Thus, the template would look like as follows: | stage3b = Techno Denjuu | no3b = 040}} | stage3b = Techno Denjuu | no3b = 040 | nocategory = true}} As you can see, the numbers allocated for the first and second evolutions remain untouched. However, what about subsequent splits in the chain? Crypto's chain is still not complete - Cryptoburn can evolve to two more possible evolutions. And the solution is again the same - append more letters to the already appended numbers. Cryptoburn's allocated number was 3a. Since it can evolve to either Cryptoknight or Cryptosnipe in the fourth generation, the letters to be appended will be "a" and "b" again. Therefore, since it's the fourth generation, the number allocated for Cryptoknight would be 4aa (3a + a). And as you can guess, the number for Cryptosnipe would be 4ab (4a + b). Not 4bb! Note that the first "a" is from the original 3a, which is carried forward for all evolutions after it. Therefore, the final evolution chain is as such: | stage3b = Techno Denjuu | no3b = 040 | req4aa = Lv. 60 | stage4aa = True Denjuu | no4aa = 158 | req4ab = | stage4ab = Super Machine Denjuu | no4ab = 113}} | stage3b = Techno Denjuu | no3b = 040 | req4aa = Lv. 60 | stage4aa = True Denjuu | no4aa = 158 | req4ab = | stage4ab = Super Machine Denjuu | no4ab = 113 | nocategory = true}} The same follows for all subsequent evolutions - so hypothetically, it is possible to get a chain with parameters of 6aaaaa and 6aaaab. The template supports up to three splits, so the letters that can be appended are A, B and C. Another example (Rex's example): Any requests for templates to be made (in the case of a broken link) can be requested on Template talk:Evolution. Category:Evolution